In a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) method, a system uses 512 long PN scrambling codes and base stations, which are adjacent to each other, use long PN scrambling codes that are different to each other as scrambling codes of forward link channels.
When a power source is applied to a mobile station, the mobile station should obtain a system timing of a base station (the base station having the largest reception signal) where the mobile station belongs to and a long PN scrambling code ID (generally called a “cell identifier”). This process is referred to as a cell searching method of the mobile station.
In the WCDMA, 512 long PN scrambling codes are divided into 64 groups in order to easily perform cell searching, and a primary synchronization channel and a secondary synchronization channel are placed in a forward link. The primary synchronization channel supports the mobile stations to obtain slot synchronization and the secondary synchronization channel supports the mobile station to obtain a 10 msec frame boundary and long PN scrambling code group ID information.
The cell searching method in the WCDMA method includes three processes. First, the mobile station obtains slot synchronization by using a Primary Synchronization Channel Code (PSC). The same PSCs are transmitted in 15 slot units for every 10 msec in the WCDMA method and the PSCs transmitted by all base stations are the same. Therefore, in the first process, slot synchronization is obtained by using a matched filter with respect to the PSC.
Second, the long PN scrambling code group information and the 10 msec frame boundary are obtained by using slot timing information obtained from the first process and a Secondary Synchronization Channel Code (SSC).
Third, the long PN scrambling code ID currently used by the base station is obtained by using a common pilot channel code correlator. Here, the 10 msec frame boundary and the long PN scrambling code group information obtained from the previous process are used. That is, 8 scrambling codes are mapped to one code group so that the mobile station compares 8 outputs from the PN scrambling code correlator and detects the long PN scrambling code ID currently used by a cell.
The synchronization channel is basically classified into the primary synchronization channel and the secondary synchronization channel in the WCDMA method, and the primary synchronization channel, the secondary synchronization channel, a common pilot channel, and other data channels are multiplexed using a CDMA method that is based on a time domain direct sequence spread spectrum.
As a part of a 3G Long Term Evolution (3G-LTE) that is used as a complement to the WCDMA method, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) based wireless transmission technology standardization is now in progress. The synchronization channels, the common pilot channel structure, and the cell searching methods used in the WCDMA method are suitable for a Direct Sequence-Code Division Multiple Access (DS-CDMA) and cannot be applied to the OFDM forward link.
Therefore, an adjacent cell searching method is required for the synchronization channel of the forward link, the common pilot channel structure, the initial cell searching method of the mobile station, and handover in the OFDM based cellular system.